Meeting at the Sanctuary
by PureDark006
Summary: The Bronze Saints are going to live with the Gold Saints, but that was just the first step to another great fight. Now, Hyoga will encounter Boreas, the North Wind God, and a battle against the Gods will start!
1. At the airport

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya (but I'd like to)

--------------------

-Why do we have to pick up Seiya and the others at four in the morning?

-I've told you, Aiolia, we can't let them come to the Sanctuary alone –replied Mu.

The Gold Saints were going to the airport to meet with Seiya, Shun, Hyoga and Shiryu, who were going to stay with them in the Sanctuary. Of course, most of them were sleepy and complaining.

-Yes, we can –said DeathMask-. Come on, they have defeated even Hades, I'm pretty sure they can find the way to the Sanctuary.

-How many times do I have to repeat it? Shion said we must go with them, so stop complaining, please.

-I may understand why you defend Shion –said Aldebaran- 'cause, after all, he's your master and the Great Pope. But what I'd really like to understand is why he advised us just an hour ago that we had to come.

-I'll tell you why –said Saga, half drowsy-. Because he only wants to bother us. He didn't have enough with waking us up in the middle of the night, now he even says they'll stay with us. If one of them snores, I swear I get out of control.

-Come on, Saga, don't complain –said Aiolos-. You're in Gemini, far away. Instead, Seiya's going to be in the room next to mine.

-You said it: in the room next to yours. I have to stand my stupid brother in the same bed.

-Hey! –answered Kanon-, who was the one who didn't want to buy another bed? I'd rather sleep in the basement to avoid you.

-I should be saying that, you're the one who pulls the blanket.

-You're the one who pulls it! I only defend what is mine!

-Yours? I bought the blanket!

-Guys, guys –said Dokho, separating the twins-, stop fighting for anything. Come on, we're almost on the airport.

After the battle against Hades, Athena had revived all the Gold Saints, including Kanon, who lived with Saga in Gemini, and Shion, who was the Great Pope again. After a few calm weeks, suddenly, at four in the morning, Shion had called them saying that they must pick up the Bronze Saints, who will be living with them (Seiya with Aiolos, Shun with Shaka, Hyoga with Camus and Shiryu with Dokho), because they had to finish their training to be the next Gold Saints. Of course, all complained except Mu. And now they were on their way to the airport, fighting for not sleeping in the street.

After half an hour walking, they finally reached the airport. They went to the place where they could see all the flights in a screen, and what they saw completely awoke them.

-DELAYED FLIGHT? –yelled Aphrodite- IS THIS A JOKE OR WHAT?

-Calm down, Aphro –Camus said calmly-. I'm sure they'll arrive soon. Meanwhile, we can wait in those benches.

-Camus' right –said Milo-, let's go to the benches to take a good nap while we're waiting for them.

-I didn't say anything about naps!

-But it's a good idea.

-Don't start arguing you too. We have enough with controlling those two. If they continue like that they're going to destroy the whole airport –said Shura, pointing to Saga and Kanon, who had started another discussion and were fighting in the middle of the hall.

-I saw that bench first, Kanon!

-No way! I saw it first!

-You were very busy looking at the vending machine!

-That doesn't mean I didn't see the bench from the corner of my eye! Leave me alone and argue with yourself!

-You're going to eat those words, failed copy of myself!

-Two against one is unfair!

-You… Come here! GALAXIAN…!

-NOOOOOOOOOOO! –yelled Aiolos, while he threw himself rugby style against Saga, pinning him to the ground. –ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT? If you use that attack in the middle of the airport, you'll destroy everything!

-Leave me! I'll kill him! –yelled Saga, trying to get rid of Aiolos to attack Kanon.

Kanon, without looking at Saga, lay comfortably on the bench.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: This is the first story I do, so please, don't be too hard on me.

This story is also in Spanish. Even if they have the same start, they will follow very different paths. If you know Spanish or you want to practice it, see the other story.


	2. Bronze Saints Arrive

Author's note: Someone advised me that interactive stories aren't allowed, so I'm not doing it anymore (but you can still suggest me things from the reviews). Thanks for your reviews and enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya or any of their characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours waiting, most of the Gold Saints were completely asleep on the benches. Mu, Saga, Dokho and Camus, the only ones awake, were going for some coffee while they were waiting for the plain, and they remained there talking.

Meanwhile…

-We've been in this flight at least ten hours! –yelled Seiya.

-Calm down, we're almost there –said Shiryu-. Here, you can have my peanuts.

-Yay! Food! I was starving! –said a happy Seiya, eating them.

-I think those girls over there have been watching me all the flight... –said Shun, half hidden in his seat.

-Don't complain –said Hyoga-. They're far. But I don't trust the ones sitting right beside me…

-I don't want to scare you –said Seiya-, but they're looking for scissors.

-I like my hair the way it is. Shiryu, can you switch places with me?

-No way. I also like my hair.

The plane reached the airport at seven in the morning, after the pilot apologized, saying the wind wasn't blowing in the right way.

In the airport, Seiya and the others picked up their luggage and went quickly to the exit.

-Hey… do you hear that? –said Shun. The other three stopped and tried to hear.

-I only hear the typical airport sounds –said Seiya-. People talking, footsteps, snoring… Wait, I hear snoring?

-Yeah, over there! –said Shiryu, guiding them. They reached a couple of benches, and you can guess who they found sleeping there.

-Um… what are they doing? –said Hyoga.

-Well, from my point of view, they're sleeping and Aldebaran is snoring –answered Seiya.

-I know that, stupid donkey. Where are Camus, Mu, Saga and Dokho?

-I don't know, but I think we should wake them up –said Shun-. Hey, isn't that Shaka?

-Don't compare me with those idiots –he said-. I'm just meditating.

-Can you wake them up? –asked Shun.

-Sure. WAKE UP, YOU IDIOTS!

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –yelled the others, waking up.

-Not that way… -said Shun.

-My ears! –said Hyoga, covering them.

-What…? What are they doing here? –said Aiolos, confused after Shaka's yelling.

-Sorry about making you wait –said Shun.

-What took you so long? –yelled almost everyone.

-Hey, it's not our fault –said Hyoga-. Where are Camus, Saga, Dokho and Mu?

-Err… don't know –said Kanon.

-Well, we better go and look for them –said Aiolia, standing up and starting to walk.

Everyone else followed him, and soon they found those four, talking.

-Ehem –said Shura, making those four turn round.

-Oh, they're already here –said Mu.

-We were just talking about some funny things –said Saga, looking at Kanon from the corner of his eye.

-Hey, were you talking about me? –demanded Kanon.

-Maybe yes, maybe not.

-Why you…

-Stop it –said Camus-. Let's go to the Sanctuary before Shion starts yelling at us again.

-He doesn't yell so much… -tried to say Mu, but he was cut by Aphrodite.

-Yeah, whatever. Let's just keep going.

-I want to know if they were talking about me! –said Kanon.

-Don't worry –said Camus-, we were talking about Kiki and the time he made Mu's kitchen explode putting his Play Station 2 into the microwave.

-But… -said Dokho, because they WERE talking about Kanon. Saga was telling them when a six-years-old Kanon bought about 30 packs of gunpowder and lit it under Shion's bed, while Shion was sleeping comfortable on it.

-Forget it –said Saga quickly, cutting him off-. Oh, by the way, that was the "shooting star" you saw.

-But I was in China!

-I know it –said Saga, making Camus and Mu laugh.

The other Saints just looked at each other, wondering what were they talking about, and they all headed together to the Sanctuary.


	3. First day at Sanctuary

Author's note: Can you believe it? The "Spelling and Grammar" option was failing! Thanks for telling me that there were mistakes, now I've also corrected the other two chapters. Many thank to: daisuki-na-hito, KohanaShunsgirl, scorpiosgirl, Maddery and Strausser for their useful comments.

I'll tell you a trick to know who is speaking. If there's no name, the speaker is the same.

Example:

…-said 1

…-said 2

… (1 is speaking again)

… (2 is speaking again)

…-said 3

… (2 is speaking again)

Now, with chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya (I'm bored of typing the same thing every chapter…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Sanctuary…

-What took you so long? –yelled Shion, when the Saints arrived at 7:30 in the morning.

-The plane was delayed –apologized Shun.

-THREE HOURS?

-It's not our fault… -said Shiryu, but he was cut again by Shion.

-There's no excuse! We'll talk about that later, now go to sleep.

The tired Saints went to their houses to get some nice sleep. In the afternoon, they all went to Aries Temple to talk.

-So –said Shura-… how was the flight?

-Boring –answered Seiya.

-Long –answered Shiryu.

-Scary –answered Hyoga and Shun.

-Boring, long and scary –said Aiolos-… The planes had changed a lot.

-I understand why it was boring and long, but why was it scary? –said Camus, looking at Hyoga.

-You see –said Hyoga-, there were girls beside us. I think they were looking for scissors.

-Scissors?

-Yeah, scissors, to do this –said Seiya, while he grabbed some of Hyoga's hair and made the attempt to cut it with his fingers.

-Hey! Stop it! –said Hyoga. Seiya released him and started laughing.

-The point is you all got here safe and with all your hair-said Aiolia-. By the way… where's Ikki? Shion summoned the five of you.

-You know how is my niisan –said Shun-, he never takes orders.

-He's not coming?

-I think no.

-Yeah! I'm free!

-Free? -asked some of the Saints.

-Well, I'm supposed to be his master now, but knowing him, that'd be more difficult than changing Aphro's decoration with DeathMask's and remaining alive.

-What's wrong with my decoration? –said Aphro.

-You painted your bedroom PINK! –said DeathMask.

-So what? I like pink. At least, I don't have faces of all the people I've killed in the ground floor. That's creepy.

-It's not creepy, it's original. And what kind of man has a garden full of roses in his home?

-I do.

-Sometimes I think you're not a man…

-WHAT? Take that back, you crazy crab!

-I don't want to, miss.

-I SAID TAKE THAT BACK!

-Made me.

-Like you want! ROYAL DEMON ROSES!

Aphrodite's attack was heading for DeathMask, who evaded them. The result: almost half of Aries Temple went down.

-Aphrodite! –said Mu, annoyed- We agreed that we won't use our attacks against one of us!

-He started it –answered Aphrodite, crossing his arms.

-YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! –yelled DeathMask.

-It's a shame you're so fast.

-HEY!

-Stop it –said Shaka-. You two, stop fighting like four-years-old kids.

Aphrodite and DeathMask were sending glares to each other. Mu sighed and proceeded to repair his temple.

After some other incidents, like Aiolos grabbing Aphrodite and Aiolia grabbing DeathMask to stop them from killing each other, they went to their temples. Hyoga and Camus were practicing the Aurora Execution, Seiya and Aiolos were watching TV, and Dokho was teaching Shiryu how to unleash the true power of the Libra weapons. The only one having some troubles was Shun. When they arrived to Virgo's Temple, Shaka went straight to Buddha's statue and began meditating.

-Shaka –said Shun-… what am I supposed to do?

-…

-Shaka?

-…

-Shaka!

-…

-sight I guess I have to meditate too…

Shun took a seat next to Shaka and tried to meditate, but it was difficult. He had to stay focused, without thinking of anything, and Shun kept thinking about the battles they had. After two hours trying to meditate properly, he opened an eye to see Shaka. Shaka was floating. Shun sighted again and stood up to go to the kitchen and eat something, but his legs didn't answered and he fell to the ground. He waited a minute before trying to stand up again and went to the kitchen. "I wonder how he does it" thought Shun, making a sandwich. "Meditating is so difficult. I understand now why he was so angry when Seiya attacked him. It took Ikki's life to defeat him". Shun ate the sandwich and returned to Buddha's statue. He sat next to Shaka and tried to meditate again.


	4. Shion's punishment

Author's note: Hi again! I finally had some time to write the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya (Does anyone in this site own it? I bet no.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After training for a while, everyone went to Shion's temple ((I don't know it's real name in English, it's the temple after Pisces and before Athena's statue)) and took a sit around a giant table. After a while, Shion arrived and took a sit in front of everyone.

-Now we need to talk about what happened in the morning –said Shion-. First, what took you so long?

-The plane was delayed –said Seiya.

-And why didn't you call? There was a phone in the airport, right?

-Uh… we didn't think of that…

-I was waiting for you in front of Aries Temple for over three hours just because you didn't call me to say that the plane was DELAYED?

Everyone went silent. They all knew that an angry Shion was something dangerous.

-As a punishment, you'll all go to the north of Siberia for a special training. You'll return only when you can stand the cold of Siberia.

-But that's not fair! –yelled Aiolos. –What kind of punishment is that? For Camus and Hyoga, it'll be like a vacation!

-That's why Camus will decide when you're ready. And don't worry; it's also a punishment for Hyoga and Camus. Now, pack your things. A special plane will be waiting for you in five hours.

Everyone complained, but Shion paid no attention and told them to go to their temples. So, five hours later, all the Saints were on their way to Siberia, complaining about the cold and wearing at least three coats each one, except for Camus and Hyoga.

-Why… a-aren't… you… c-c-cold? –asked Milo, shivering.

-We have an ice cosmos, this weather is fine for us –said Camus.

-Why Shion said it will be a punishment for you too? –asked Shaka.

-And… why… aren't… y-you… c-cold… too? –asked Shura, also shivering.

-I'm the reincarnation of Buddha, I can stand this weather. Now, answer me.

-I don't know –said Camus in a sarcastic tone-. Maybe it's because Hyoga's you-know-who was there (his mother). And I have to take care of a bunch of kids –he added, looking at Kanon.

-Hey… Why… a-are… you… lo-looking… at me? –said Kanon.

-Because I can't look at all the kids at the same time.

-HEY!

-He's… got… a point –said Saga.

-You…!

-Stop it –said Dokho-. You're fighting again like five-years-old kids.

After a while, they arrived at Siberia. Shion had rented a house for all of them in a town. A VERY big house.

-Okay -said Mu-… this house has got four floors, each one with two bedrooms. And there are two beds for bedroom. We are 17. One bed is missing.

-I think Shion forgot I existed again… -said Kanon.

-Don't worry; I'll sleep on the couch.

-You can't sleep on the couch. You're the only one that can share a room with Shaka and remain alive.

-Shun can share a room with Shaka.

-Let's do something –said Dokho-; first, we choose some pairs. And then we'll decide who sleeps on the couch. Let's see… Saga will share a room with Kanon, Shaka with Shun, Camus with Hyoga, Seiya with Aiolos and Shiryu with me. Each master with his trainee.

-HEY! Are you saying that Saga is my master? –yelled Kanon.

-Saga is your brother, so you two can share a room without any problems.

-Guys –said Aiolos-, what if Aiolia shares a room with Shura? They still need to talk 'bout some things.

-What? I don't want to share a room with… -started saying Aiolia, but Aiolos cut him off.

-Yeah, you want to, and you're going to do it! –he said, pushing Aiolia and Shura into a room and locking it.

-Are you sure they won't fight? –asked Aldebaran.

-Maybe, but maybe not. Come on, they used to be good friends, and they need to talk about the time Shura killed me. I've already forgiven him, it wasn't his fault…

-… Because it was mine –said Kanon, looking at the floor. First, Shion forgot to put another bed, and now they were talking about the time when he woke up Saga's bad side. Kanon was feeling both disappointed and guilty.

-Don't say that… -said Aiolos.

-Let's go to our room, Kanon –said Saga, pushing him lightly-; you need to rest a little.

Everyone nodded and said "good night" to the twins.

-Now… who's going to sleep on the couch? –asked Milo.

-We'll go to our rooms and you can start a 1000 days fight to decide it –said Seiya, pushing Aiolos.

-Hey! –replied Aiolos. –I wanna see who wins!

-Stop it –said Shun.

At the end, they went to their rooms leaving Mu, Aldebaran, DeathMask, Milo and Aphrodite in the hall.

-I'm NOT going to sleep on the couch, even if I have to kill someone –said Aphrodite.

-Well –said DeathMask-… the only one that can survive with you is Mu…

-What do you mean "survive" with me?

-I don't want to wake up with make-up in my face. I'd look so gay…

-RETIRE THAT, CRAZY CRAB!

-I don't want to!

-Stop it –said Mu-. I'll share a room with Aphrodite, but please, don't destroy the house.

-Idiot… -said Aphrodite.

-Hmpf. I'll never understand women –said DeathMask.

-You're going to regret that. Even if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to put make-up in your face while you're sleeping.

-Wha… you're joking, right? -. DeathMask's voice sounded a little afraid.

-Oh, I'm not joking. I'll get some pills to make you sleep, and beside the make-up, you're going to wake up with a pink dress and high-heels shoes –ended Aphrodite, going into his room with a little shocked Mu. Imagining the great Cancer Saint with make-up, a pink dress and high-heels shoes is enough to hunt poor Mu in his nightmares.

-NOOOOO! –yelled DeathMask, hugging the nearest thing (Milo). –I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A PINK DRESS!

-Calm down; calm down –said Milo, running out of air-. If you want, we can share a room.

-Yeah –said Aldebaran, laughing-, don't worry; the Scorpio-maniac is going to protect you from the bad, bad Aphro.

-Shut up and go to your couch –said Milo-. Or, better, seize DeathMask, I'm choking…

Aldebaran managed to separate those two and they went to their room. He went to the kitchen and found the fridge empty. "We'll need to go shopping tomorrow" he though, returning to the couch. He could hear Aiolia yelling to Shura, Aiolos and Seiya fighting to get the best bed, Aphrodite choosing a dress for DeathMask while Mu was trying to get some sleep and DeathMask totally scared choking Milo again. He smiled. "This is going to be an interesting training..." And with that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Unexpected visitor

Author's note: Sorry to everyone! I was busy reading _Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas_, so I didn't have time to update. I'm very, very sorry " I promise I'll make up for this somehow… Hey! I know how! Okay, prepare for a fight between the Saints… and the Gods… jejeje, I'm bad…

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya or the Wind Gods (Those are property of the Greeks)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone complained when they found there was no food in the entire house. They played rock-paper-scissors to see who'll go to the nearest town to buy some, and Hyoga lost. So, five minutes later, he was dragging what seemed like a small mountain of food towards the house.

"Why do they need so much food?" he kept thinking on his way back. "I think I've bought the whole shop… And why do they need so much chocolate? They don't seem Gold Saints, they seem starving kids…"

While Hyoga was complaining, the others were talking about their first night.

-Milo, wake up –said Camus, shaking Milo, who was sleeping with his head on the table he was sitting next to.

-Mumble, mumble, mumble -replied the fast asleep Milo-… Two more minutes…

Camus rolled his eyes and hit him softly on the head.

-Ouch! Hey! I was having this wonderful dream… All of you were dead…

-Stop it. You had the whole night to sleep.

-I haven't slept at all… Masky kept awakening me…

-Talking about that –said Aphrodite cheerfully-… Masky, I've already picked a nice, long, pink dress for you.

-I'm not afraid anymore –said DeathMask-, I've got a new weapon against you… And stop calling me Masky! I hate that name!

-You two stop it –said Aiolia, sending glares at Aiolos.

-What? –said the older brother, expecting Aiolia's attack.

-YOU KNOW WHAT! I HATE YOU!

-I think they haven't talked at all… -said Aldebaran, watching Aiolia's bad mood from a safe distance.

-Nah, they have a lot of nights to talk 'bout it –said Aiolos happily, ignoring the glares of his young brother. –Now, Camus, where's Hyoga? I'm hungry.

-I don't know, maybe he can't bring all the food you wrote on the shopping list –said Camus, looking bored-. Or maybe he had to go to other village to get it because the first one ran out of food.

-Hey, we need to eat something–said Seiya-. If you count the breakfast, the lunch, the snacks, the dinner, the midnight snacks, the…

-Just how much do you eat?

-Hey, I need to launch over 100 punches in less than a second. Do you know how many energy that burns? If I don't eat a lot, I'll become a skeleton.

-But –said Dokho-… If we are 17… And each of us takes four meals a day… I'm not saying we do, I'm rounding up… And we assume we'll be here for a month… We'd only need one seventh of all the food Hyoga has to buy. What's the rest for?

-Better have and don't need than need and don't have.

Some of them laughed and the rest shook their heads.

While they were all talking, Hyoga was pulling and pulling but the bag wouldn't move. The reason? The bottom was frozen solid, so now Hyoga was trying to pull an iceberg of food. Literally.

"I'm going to kill them all…" he thought, kneeling next to the giant bag and trying to break the ice. After what seemed hours later, he managed to break it all and he started pulling it again, thinking about ways to torture each of the Gold Saints. But that didn't last long, because he started thinking of something else. "Strange… There's a strange wind blowing… It's not a normal wind; it seems to be carrying something… Cosmos? Impossible!" Hyoga forgot about the bag of food and tried to concentrate to feel what was on the wind.

"Yes… it's true… I sense a very powerful cosmos in the wind… It's even more powerful than Shaka's… Who does it belongs to? I have to know". And, with that, he started to walk north, towards the source of the wind. He walked and walked, and he finally arrived at a huge iceberg. The wind was coming from the top of it, so he started to climb it. He climbed and climbed, until he finally reached the top. Icebergs usually finished in a pointy spike, but the top of that one was flat, so he was standing at the edge of a five meter radio circle of ice. He could see the whole area from up there… but there was no one with him.

"Strange… I could swear I sensed the wind coming from up here…" Hyoga thought. He was about to give up when he felt it again. The wind started to blow fiercely, while a great cosmos could be sensed just in front of him. Hyoga raised his arms to protect his eyes and tried to see who was there.

But there was no one.

"What? I sense someone right here… But I can't see anyone! Is this some sort of illusionary attack?" he wondered. The wind seemed to calm down a little; just enough for Hyoga to uncover his eyes and confirm he was alone.

-Who's there? –he shouted. –Show yourself!

No answer came. Hyoga waited a while before trying again.

-I know you're there! Show yourself, or else!

The wind started to blow again, and Hyoga could hear someone laughing. But it was an icy laugh, as if the freezing wind itself was laughing. Then, he heard it: a voice.

-Or else? –he heard. He looked everywhere around him, but the only thing he saw was snow. The voice was deep and cold and it seemed like it came from the wind itself.

-Who are you? –demanded Hyoga, not knowing where to look, because it seemed that icy voice came from many places at the same time.

-And what are you going to do, pathetic human, if I don't tell you? –said the voice again.

Hyoga didn't frighten. He replied in a cool voice, grinning.

-I'm going to knock you out. And if you call me 'pathetic human' again, I'll freeze you to death.

The voice laughed again.

-Well, well, it seems I've found a brave human… and you've got some sense of humor, too.

Hyoga was starting to get a little scared. That voice didn't seemed human at all.

-Just show yourself, coward! –Hyoga screamed.

-Do you really think a mere human like you has got a chance against me? –said the voice again. –Do you really believe you can freeze someone who can control the cold north wind? Are you really such a fool?

Hyoga wasn't scared anymore; he was angry.

-Don't you dare call me a fool! For your information, I'm one of the bronze saints who defeated Poseidon and Hades!

The wind blew a little more calmly.

-So, you must be Hyoga, the Cygnus Saint…

-Exactly. Are you going to tell me your name now, or do I have to beat you up?

A few moments of silence passed. It seemed the owner of the voice was thinking about his next move.

-Then you've had some experience in battling gods, right? –said the voice, sounding quite interested.

-What do you mean? –asked Hyoga.

The wind blew fiercely again. Hyoga had to cover his eyes again, but he opened them a little to see what was going on. A whirlwind was forming right in front of him. It grew and grew until it was about five meters tall. The wind was spinning at an incredible speed, and suddenly, something started to appear in the middle. It was a tall man with long, light-blue hair. He was dressed in a white robe, and he was also wearing a blue Cloth with light-blue designs. His cold eyes were the same color as his hair, and he was the owner of the cosmos Hyoga sensed before.

-Now –he said, with that icy voice-, you're going to see my powers. But before that, you asked my name, right? Well… I'm Boreas. The North Wind God.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hi again! I suck at describing people, but if you want to see a pic of Boreas and his brothers, I'll leave you the link. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update more often.

See you soon!


	6. Boreas, the North Wind God

Author's note: Sorry for not updating before. I was too busy taking care of my brother (he's still a baby), and I'm not good at describing real fights. This one took me all day to finish, and besides, this is a pretty long chapter. By the way, I couldn't put the link on the other chapter; it seems this page doesn't want to. So e-mail me and I'll gladly send the pic of Boreas and his brothers Zephyrus, Notus and Eurus to you.

Other thing: it seems Boreas and his brothers are going to appear later in Saint Seiya (after the battle with Hades), but I don't know their attacks or their personality, so I'm going to make it up. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya or the Wind Gods. Kurumada is a really lucky guy…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga didn't quite believe his ears. That man was a God? Hyoga thought he didn't look like one. Boreas was tall, with light-blue hair so long that it reached his knees and his eyes were the same color as his hair. He was wearing white robes and a long, white cloak. His Cloth was blue with light-blue designs, but it wasn't covering his whole body, unlike Poseidon's. He was also wearing a short necklace, a belt and a small crown, all the same color as his Cloth and with a small, dark-blue stone in the middle.

-So –said Boreas-… are you going to battle me or are you a coward?

Hyoga smirked. –God or not, you're going to regret that.

Hyoga concentrated hard and his armor appeared, floating right in front of him. He raised a hand and touched it, and with a flash of light, the Cygnus Cloth assembled in Hyoga's body, protecting it from damage. He smirked again and faced Boreas, looking at him straight in the eyes. The wind started to blow fiercely around them, creating a kind of barrier of wind and snow. Blades of wind circled the peak of the iceberg, ready to slash to death the first one that approached them too much.

-I don't want to be interrupted, even thought this won't take long –said Boreas, while the blades of wind started to blow not only around the peak, but around the iceberg too.

-What do you mean, it won't take long? Do you really believe I'm so weak?

-I learned not to underestimate my opponents, humans or not. But look around us, this won't take long.

Hyoga knew what he meant. There was little space, so avoiding attacks would be very difficult. Besides, if one of them gets too close to the edge, the wind will probably slash them deeply. "I need to finish this quickly", he thought. "Otherwise, he'll have the upper hand". The two warriors of ice looked at each other and went into a fighting stance, ready to start.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes earlier…

-How long is Hyoga going to take? –asked Aiolos. –I'm hungry.

-I've got a bad feeling –said Camus-. He should already be here.

-You're worrying too much, Camus –said Milo-. He's OK.

-I don't know…

-Oh, come on cheer up. Let's do something. We'll go and look for him. That way, you'll see he's alright and we'll be able to eat sooner. Deal?

-Yay! Food! –exclaimed Aiolos. –What are we waiting for?

Everyone agreed and they went to find Hyoga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Present time…

Hyoga concentrated his cosmos.

-Diamond Dust! –he yelled, punching the air in front of him. A blast of ice erupted from his fist, heading towards Boreas. The North Wind God jumped out of the reach of Hyoga's attack, a few meters above the ground. He formed an "x" in front of him with his arms, and they started to glow light-blue at the same time as the stone in his head.

-North Winds! –he shouted, and when he threw his arms back, huge blasts of wind in the form of crescent moons came from them. Hyoga barely had time to jump back, and he saw that Boreas' attack pierced through the iceberg, completely cracking it.

-You can't escape my power! North Winds! –Boreas shouted again. The blades of wind headed for Hyoga, who was unable to evade them in mid-jump. His entire Cloth shattered, and he fell to the ground, bleeding deeply from the cut the attack opened in his chest. He winced in pain, but turned to face Boreas. The North Wind God was still floating, supported by the wind he controlled. "I must finish this before he hits me again" thought Hyoga, standing up. "If I fail, he'll kill me for sure". He saw Boreas preparing his third attack, the stone of his head glowing like his arms, and he knew he had only one chance to counter it.

-Prepare to die, human! North…

-KOLISO!

-Winds!

Just when Boreas was throwing his arms back to unleash his attack, Hyoga pointed his index finger towards him. Immediately, Boreas was surrounded by at least four or five circling rings of ice, and when the North Winds were unleashed, they were retained inside the invisible barrier Hyoga had created, backfiring their power towards Boreas. There was a huge explosion, and Hyoga was caught at the end of it. The explosion sent him backwards, and he fell right next to the end of the peak. He looked behind him and saw that the blades of wind were slowly disappearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-What's that? –asked Seiya when they saw a huge something in front of them. They went closer and saw all the food Hyoga had left behind.

-Isn't that our food? –said Aiolos.

-Yeah! It is! –said Aldebaran, looking closer. –But where's Hyoga? Something must have happened to him!

-Um, guys… -started saying Milo.

-I don't think so, Hyoga can take care of himself –said Shura, ignoring Milo.

-Maybe he's dead –suggested DeathMask.

-Don't say those things! –said Aphrodite.

-Guys… -said Milo again.

-I say what I want to –said DeathMask, sending a glare to Aphrodite.

-I've told you, don't say that things. What if he's really dead? –said the mentioned one, returning the glare.

-GUYS! –yelled Milo.

Everyone turned to watch him. Milo then said –Where's Camus?

They all looked around, but Camus had disappeared.

-Maybe he sensed Hyoga's cosmos –said Kanon.

-Then we just have to track him down! –said Seiya.

-Leave it to me –said Milo. He was already familiarized with Camus' cosmos, so he found it quickly. –This way! –he said, and he led them towards the source of Camus' cosmos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga recovered quickly from the blow and stood up. The snow the explosion sent flying was now falling slowly, but there was no sight of Boreas anywhere. Hyoga looked up, but he wasn't there either. "Where did he go? I don't think that was enough to kill him if he was really a god… But then, where is he?" he thought. Suddenly, he felt a hard hit on the back of his head. He was launched forwards, and he fell from the iceberg. He tried to shield his head from the blow, but his elbow was the first to collide with the icy ground. Although the ground was covered with soft snow, he felt a sharp pain extending from his elbow to the rest of his arm, and he knew he had broken it. A scream of pain escaped his lips, and he coughed up blood. He tried to stand up, but his body didn't answer. All he could do was roll to his back to face the sky. Then he saw it: Boreas was walking towards him, almost unscratched. The only visible wound he had was some blood running down his mouth. He approached Hyoga slowly, smirking.

-Let me congratulate you, Cygnus Saint –he said in his cold voice-. You're the first human that has hurt me. I admit I didn't unleash my true potential: you only saw one of my seven attacks. But still -he cleaned the blood in his face with the back of his hand; looking at it-… a great power is needed to hurt a God, even using his own attack -he looked at Hyoga again-. Maybe you aren't a normal human.

Boreas went nearer Hyoga, who couldn't move, nor speak. When Boreas was just a few meters away from the place he was, a blast of ice emerged from the right, just in front of Boreas. Hyoga looked that 

way and saw Camus, with his Gold Cloth, in a position that made him understand Camus had just used his Aurora Execution attack.

-Stay away from him, whoever you are –Camus said, sending a glare at Boreas.

Boreas just smirked. –Another pathetic human, right? Don't worry, I wasn't going to kill him –he turned to Hyoga-. Your name was Hyoga, right? I won't forget.

And with that, Boreas disappeared in a whirlwind of snow. Hyoga just had time to see Camus running towards him before he fell unconscious.


	7. Something's going on!

Author's note: Ok, I don't know how to apologize (again) for taking too long to update. You see, I've been in France, and then I had school… I'm in my last year, so it's difficult. But I'll try not to take that long to update. Other thing: Ikki will appear soon, don't worry, but Hyoga is my sis' favorite, and so she asked me to write a little about him. I'll leave you with this chapter. Thanks for reading it and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya. I'd like to own it, thought. Then, I wouldn't have to write this disclaimer over and over again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga opened his eyes slowly. He was in his bed, back at the house Shion had rented for them. Suddenly, he remembered the fight he had with Boreas. He looked at the window, but all he could see outside was the white landscape of Siberia. It wasn't even snowing.

He tried to stand up, but he felt a sharp pain in his elbow. Then, he remembered he had broken it. Groaning, he stood up more carefully. He noticed bandages in the parts of his body that were hurt during his fight. "It must have been Mu's job. He's the only one who knows some medicine" he thought, going out of the room. Then, he heard voices coming from the living room, so he went there. Everyone was sitting at a big table, talking, so no one noticed his entry.

-I want to see how Hyoga is –said Camus.

-You can't –answered Mu-; he has to sleep. His arm is broken, so he won't wake up in a while.

-I still want to see how he is.

-Come on, Camus, don't act like his father –said Milo.

-Don't blame him; we're all worried –said Shun.

-By the way, who beat him up? –asked DeathMask.

-You only care about who he was fighting with, right? –told him Aphrodite.

-I'm just interested in who is strong enough to almost kill him.

-I don't know –said Camus-, I've already told you, I haven't seen him before…

-That's because he's not from anywhere we know –said Hyoga suddenly, startling everyone.

-Hyoga! What are you doing out of your bed? –shouted Camus.

-The one who defeated me was Boreas.

When Hyoga said that, the gold saints didn't say anything, and they looked at each other, too shocked to talk. Seiya, Shiryu and Shun didn't understand, so Seiya said –And… who's Boreas?

-The North Wind God –said Shaka-. As powerful as Poseidon or Hades. I think that's the reason why Hyoga was defeated so easily.

-But that can't be true –muttered Aiolos-… why would a God attack Hyoga without a reason?

-Well –answered Aphrodite-, knowing how Hyoga is, I think he insulted Boreas.

-He started! –yelled Hyoga, angry.

Everyone looked at him for a few second and, suddenly, Aldebaran, Kanon, DeathMask, Aiolia, Milo, Aiolos, Shura and Aphrodite started to laugh.

-Brilliant! –said Shura, failing to contain himself.- You fought against a God and all you can say after he defeated you is 'he started'!

-You're unique, Hyoga –said Kanon, laughing so much he was bended.

-I don't see the funny side –said Saga, staring at Kanon with an I-can't-believe-you're-my-brother look on his face.

-Neither do I –said Mu.

-Oh, come on, the only ones who say 'he started' are five years old kids! –said Aiolos. –Ah, I still remember Aphro and Masky's fights when they were little. When I separated them, they would always point each other and say 'he started'.

-That was before –replied Aiolia-. Now, they try to kill each other.

-Stop it –said Shiryu-. I think we have to talk about other things.

-I'm with Shiryu –said Dokho-. We need to talk about Boreas, and about what we are going to do next.

-They're right, guys. Let's leave the funny things for later –said Aldebaran, not laughing anymore.

-Ok, Ok –said DeathMask-. If we don't do anything, we may have another fight against the Gods… I'm not saying I wouldn't like it, but…

-Psycho –said Aphrodite.

-What?

-You just want to see some dead bodies, right?

-Well… I haven't seen a corpse in a long time… -everyone stared at him- What? I don't kill people anymore, I know that's wrong, but I haven't given up my personality yet.

-I don't want to get near you –said Aphrodite, standing up and sitting at the other side of the table-. I don't know how even your Cloth can stand you.

-Well, I don't know how yours can stand you either.

-What is that supposed to mean?

-Come on, you look like a woman.

-REPEAT THAT!

-You look like a woman.

-ROYAL DEMON ROSES!

-WAHHH!

Aiolos was quick and pushed DeathMask out of the way, and the Royal Demon Roses pierced through the wall where DeathMask was standing just a second ago.

-Aphrodite! –Shouted Mu –Don't try to kill DeathMask!

-I try to kill whoever I want to! –Aphrodite yelled back.

-Guys, we don't have time to fight –said Milo-. We have to return to the Sanctuary and tell Shion.

-He's going to be mad –pointed out Aldebaran-… he said we could only return if we have finished the training.

-No –said Camus, thinking-… he said we could only return if I decided we have finished our training, and I think starting a fight with the Gods is training enough. So let's go!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?

As Aldebaran had predicted, Shion was angry to see them return to the Sanctuary so soon. Camus sighted and answered.

-You said we could all return when I said the training was over.

-Don't tell me you think it's over only after two days!

-We had an… err… unexpected visitor –said Dokho, trying to calm Shion down.

-What visitor?

-Boreas –said Hyoga, before anyone else could answer.

-What?

-The North Wind God –said Shaka-. I don't know how, but he appeared in Siberia.

-And he fought Hyoga –said Kanon.

-And he DEFEATED Hyoga –added DeathMask.

-And I'm going to defeat YOU if you don't keep your mouth shut –said Hyoga, angry.

-Calm down, please –said Shun, going between Hyoga and DeathMask to prevent a fight.

-I don't care who he fought with! Are you sure that was Boreas? –said Shion.

-Quite sure –said Camus-. I even saw him, and he disappeared in a whirlwind of snow.

-But why would he attack people? I don't think the Wind Gods want to conquer the world…

-I know –said Mu-; they don't have an army or anything like Poseidon or Hades.

-Besides –said Shura-, they are only four.

-Boreas, Notus, Eurus and Zephyrus –said Aiolia-… I wonder what they're up to?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shion and the others talked about what to do all the day. When the sky was getting dark, Shion ordered the Saints to go to the Temples to get some earned sleep. All the Saints were grateful to be on their soft, comfortable beds, except for the Cygnus Saint. Hyoga remained awake, thinking. "Who started the fight?" he thought, yawning. "I'm sure it wasn't me… No, wait, I felt his cosmos, so I went to the iceberg and I yelled at him… Great, if Camus finds out, I'm sure he'll be the one yelling… and then… he appeared and we started to fight… I fell from the iceberg… Camus appeared… What did Boreas said? 'I wasn't going to kill him', I'm sure he said that. But why? If we were fighting, why he didn't finish me off? Wasn't it a real fight for him? Jeez, this is difficult…"

He was starting to fall asleep when he heard it. A crash. Hyoga stood up immediately, concentrating. The sound had come from a nearby park. He went there.

It was almost midnight, so the park was empty. Hyoga was all alone there. He tried to find the place where he had heard the crash, but he couldn't remember exactly where it was. Then, he felt the wind. Cold wind. Fearing the worst, he followed it until he reached the middle of the park. There, he saw a giant hole. He approached it carefully, and he looked inside. The hole was very deep, but Hyoga could see someone there. He went down, and he almost fell back when he recognized who was at the bottom.

Boreas was there. But he seemed very hurt. His Cloth and the three stones were shattered, and he had deep cuts and burns everywhere. Besides, it seemed as if he had fallen from a great height. He was still conscious, but he was so hurt he couldn't even move. Every time he tried to stand up, it hurt so much he had to stop.

Hyoga went nearer. Who could have hurt a God so badly?

When Boreas saw Hyoga, he tried to speak.

-Hyoga –he said-… I need… help -he made an effort to be understood by Hyoga-… My brothers… -he begin, but then, he blacked out.


	8. Trouble

Author's note: I know you're all angry at me for not updating sooner, and I understand it, but I have a good reason that's in my profile 'cause it's too long to put it here. Well, enjoy the chapter, and I hope this one and the next one are worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya.

I do not own Saint Seiya.

I do not own Saint Seiya.

I do not own Saint Seiya.

I do not own Saint Seiya.

I do not own Saint Seiya.

I do not own Saint Seiya…

--------------------------------------------------

Hyoga was watching Boreas sleep from a chair near his bed. Hyoga had dragged Boreas all the way to Aquarius Temple, and he had placed Boreas over a towel in his bed. He was trying to avoid the blood stains, so Camus wouldn't find out. Hyoga was still thinking about Boreas' last words: 'I need… help… My brothers…' "And he blacked out" thought Hyoga. "Why would a God need my help? Specially after he has defeated me. And what happened to his brothers? This is so confusing. I need to ask him a few questions after he has woken up". Then, with a yawn, Hyoga fell asleep.

The next morning…

-Hyoga! Breakfast!

Hyoga woke up when he heard Camus' voice. He yawned and he looked at his bed. Boreas was still there. Hyoga went downstairs after locking up his room to stop Camus from going up himself.

-Mornin' –said Hyoga, sitting down at the table and starting to eat his breakfast.

-Good morning –answered Camus-. Have you slept well?

Hyoga looked at him. –Why are you being so nice to me? You usually say 'Hyoga, eat your breakfast quickly so we can train' or something like that.

-Why can't I ask you if you have slept well?

-'Cause it's not natural. –Suddenly, Hyoga almost spit up the piece of toast he had in his mouth. What if Camus knew? He looked at the Aquarius Saint in the eyes, and Camus' look was cold and emotionless.

"Shit" thought Hyoga. Camus approached him and he looked at Hyoga's broken arm.

-Hm… I think we should be putting training off until your arm is better. I'm going to Scorpio now, if you need me. Just stay here and rest.

And with that, Camus left, leaving a surprised Hyoga looking at him. Hyoga knew he was planning something. The last time Camus was so nice to him was when he discovered an eight-year-old Hyoga putting snakes in his bed. He acted nice and, when Hyoga least expected it, he punished him for the next two weeks, making him train until he fainted or threw up.

"I must get Boreas out of here, but I can't do it alone now that everyone is awake… Jeez, I'll have to tell Seiya, Shun and Shiryu so they can help me out. They won't tell Camus". And, with that thought, Hyoga checked his room was completely locked and he went to find his fellow Saints.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just right after Hyoga went out of Aquarius Temple, Camus went in. He was waiting behind some trees so Hyoga wouldn't see him, and his cosmos was hidden so he wouldn't feel him either. "I just know he's up to something" Camus thought, going upstairs. "I heard him going out in the middle of the night, and when he returned, he was carrying something heavy." He arrived at Hyoga's bedroom and found out it was locked. He smirked. He took out a copy of Hyoga's key and he unlocked the door. Then, he opened it and entered the room.

--------------------------------------------------

Hyoga found Seiya, Shun and Shiryu and he told them to meet him in Aphrodite's garden. No one ever looked in Aphrodite's garden, so it was the perfect place when you wanted to hide from someone, unless you're DeathMask. The roses there weren't poisoned, so the four Bronze Saints had no trouble in entering the garden until they were hidden from anyone in the Temple or in the road to it.

-So –said Seiya-… what do you want to tell us?

-When I start –said Hyoga-, I don't want any interruptions until I've finished. So, Seiya, don't do any 'funny' comments. 'Cause they're not funny.

-They ARE funny!

-They're not.

-They are! Right, Shun?

-Um… -said Shun.

-Stop it –said Shiryu-. Don't annoy Shun and don't ask me if your comments are funny, or I'll have to lie.

-See? –said Hyoga.

-What? I thought you found them funny! –exclaimed Seiya, pissed off.

-No, so shut up.

-Hyoga –said Shun-, I don't think you made us come here just to tell Seiya his comments aren't funny. Can you please just tell us what's going on?

-Fine. But remember, no interruptions until I've finished.

Hyoga told them everything. The fight, Boreas' words, the noise he heard at the park,… When he finished, Seiya couldn't refrain himself.

-WHAT?

-Like I've told you. He asked for help –repeated Hyoga.

-I wonder what happened… -said Shun.

Shiryu kept looking at the entrance of the garden like if he was seeing a ghost. –Hyoga, you said Boreas was unconscious, right?

-Yes, I did, why? –asked Hyoga.

-----------------------------------------------------

Milo went to Aquarius to ask Camus if he wanted to talk about something. He was really bored in Scorpio, so anything would do. He found the Aquarius Saint sitting at the table with a weird face.

-Hey, Camus, what's with that face? –Milo asked.

-Nothing…

-I know you too well. Come on, tell me-. Milo sat down next to Camus.

-Well… I just don't know what Hyoga's up to, and it worries me. You see, I saw something really weird in his room.

-Something weird?

-Yes. There was a towel drenched in blood in his bed, but I'm sure it isn't Hyoga's blood. Plus,… the room was completely empty.

-----------------------------------------------------

-I think he woke up –said Shiryu, pointing at the place he was looking at.

Everyone turned, and they saw Boreas walking towards them.


	9. Boreas' story

Author's note: After this chapter, there will be no more until I've got Internet, in a few weeks time. Please be patient.

Also, if the story is confusing, try reading it again. It may help. And, for those of you who have forgotted, Boreas is the North Wind God who fought Hyoga in Siberia.

And when you see IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, just insert there a line of ---. The page would always erase them on the preview.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya. Just you wait, one day I'll own my own manga, and I'll write 'I own whatever-will-be-it's-name'. MUAHAHAHAHA.. Sorry "

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Boreas!! –shouted Hyoga, running towards the Wind God. Seiya, Shun and Shiryu quickly followed.

-Hyoga –said Boreas-, I was looking for you.

Hyoga was amazed. Boreas' Cloth was completely repaired, and his wounds were healing quickly, although it seemed they still hurt him.

-What.. -Hyoga managed to say-… how… your wounds…?

-I'm a God. My healing power is greater than yours –he answered, in a 'you see, the grass is green' tone.

-We have a few questions we want you to answer –said Seiya, before Hyoga got angry and picked up a fight with Boreas again-. Why did you fight Hyoga in Siberia? Why didn't you kill him? Was it because Camus arrived? Wasn't it a real fight? Where did those wounds came from? Did you fight with another God? Why did you mention your brothers? Did you fight one of them? Why do you need our help? Aren't Gods more powerful than humans? What can we do that you can't?

Shiryu and Shun looked at Seiya, a little dizzy.

-He won't be able to remember all those questions –said Shiryu. Boreas sighed.

-I was bored, I didn't want to, no, no, it's obvious someone attacked me, yes, because they had something to do with it, yes, because I alone can't do something important, yes, I don't know.

Seiya, Shun, Hyoga and Shiryu looked at him shocked.

-Um –said Seiya-… I've forgotten the questions…

Boreas slapped his forehead.

-Err… just tell us what happened, please –said Shun, and Boreas nodded.

-Fist of all, I want you to know Gods are not so different from humans in some fields. I'm the youngest of four brothers, and the oldest, Zephyrus, is way too strict with the three of us, so life isn't always easy…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

FLASHBACK

-Boooooooooooooriiiiiiiiiing –said Boreas-. Why can't we do something fun? We should be creating storms or something like that, right?

-Boreas' right, let's go and bother some humans –said a red-haired man. His voice was loud and powerful, like a wild fire, but it also was kind of warm, and his skin was tanned for spending a lot of time under the sun.

-I'd like to, but mister you-should-act-like-Gods-and-stop-fooling-around is near, and I bet he's keeping an eye on us –answered another man with flat, long, green hair. His voice was deep, as if coming from the depths of the Earth.

The red-haired man sighed. –Jeez. I keep forgetting. Refresh my memory, why do we _still_ live together?

-Zeus ordered us to –answered Boreas-, ruining our lives forever.

-Right, that old man thinks that he can order us around just because he's the strongest and the ruler of the Olympus and…

-Stop it, Notus –interrupted the green-haired man-, if Zeus finds out you called him 'old man' you can end up chained to a cliff with some bird eating your organs for the rest of the eternity.

-Crap, I totally forgot that one, Eurus, thanks for reminding me –answered Notus, laughing.

-I don't see the funny side –replied Boreas-, I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a cliff. What am I supposed to say to the bird? I think 'Hi, mister eagle, would you like lungs or kidneys for breakfast?' won't do.

The three of them started roaring with laugher. After a while, they calmed down.

Boreas and his brothers lived in a big cloud floating just above the Atlantic Ocean, in the cross between the prime meridian and the Equator. Invisible to humans unless one of them wanted to, the cloud was made of a strange kind of material that allowed anyone to go through it, but it became solid if you concentrate a small amount of cosmos. It even had walls and roofs inside, so it had many rooms of different sizes. One of them was special: they could see what was happening at any place from it.

Right now, Boreas, Notus and Eurus were in the living room, sitting on large sofas made of that material, like all of the other furniture in the house, and they were chatting. Or, rather than chatting, complaining.

-… I'm bored again –said Boreas after a few minutes. Notus rolled his eyes.

-You've already said that –said Eurus.

-'Cause it's true.

-Well, I can't stand it –said Notus, standing up-. I'm gonna talk to Mr. Serious and ask him if there's something funny to do. Listening to some stupid brat complaining is just as boring as doing nothing.

-Hey! –yelled Boreas. –Who are you calling stupid brat, flame hair?

-I remind you that my attacks are fire-based, you I can melt your stupid ice easily. That gives me the right to mess with you when I want to.

-Yeah? I wanna see you try it!!

And both of them started arguing and insulting each other. Eurus whispered 'not again…' and he turned to leave before he got caught in the discussion. But it was already too late.

-Eurus! –shouted Notus. –Who's right?

-What do you mean who's right? –Eurus said, turning around to face them. –You haven't been arguing, you've been insulting each other.

-Who's more of an idiot? –asked Boreas. Eurus gulped.

-You know I don't wanna make… uh… -Eurus smirked, and his voice acquired a low, serious tone- such decision.

-You sound just like Zephyr –said Notus.

-Yes, I intend to so I will be able to see if you two shut up. And stop addressing me as Zephyr, my complete name is Zephyrus.

-Eurus, stop it already, we don't want another brother like him.

-No, that is not my intention. I will keep on until you two stop fighting verbally. And I have told yoo already that my name is Zephyrus, not Eurus.

-Eurus, you're scaring the crap outta me already –said Boreas, stepping back a little.

-I do not want to scare you, Boreas. I just want to bring peace between you and your older brother. And stop saying my name is Eurus, because it is not.

-Come on, we'll stop fighting, but stop –said Notus, stepping back too.

-Okay, okay, just stop fighting or I'll have to kick your asses –finished Eurus, but he forgot not to use Zephyrus' tone. He quickly covered his mouth, and the three of them looked at each other. Then, they started laughing again, so hard that Notus was bending with his arms over the stomach and Boreas fell from the sofa, making Notus and Eurus laugh harder.

-Ehem –they heard behind them. The three Wind Gods stopped laughing immediately and Boreas stood up. A tall, blonde man with pale skin had just entered the room.

-May I ask why are you laughing like that? –asked Zephyrus. His voice was soft, but it sounded powerful and mighty. His brothers quickly looked at each other and decided not to answer that question.

-Uh… never mind –said Eurus, forgetting to change his voice back to normal. He covered his mouth again, and Boreas and Notus looked at him like saying 'it was great knowing you'. Zephyrus narrowed his eyes dangerously.

-Eurus, what was that? –he asked, demanding an answer.

-Err… No-nothing… -Eurus looked at his younger brothers, pleading for help.

-You see –said Notus-, we were just changing our voice tones for fun and…

-I have not asked for your opinion, Notus –interrupted Zephyrus, sending a glare to him. Notus gulped and took a few steps back, and Zephyrus turned to Eurus-. Eurus, were you imitating my voice again?

Eurus looked down. Saying nothing was always better than saying something that could aggravate the situation. Zephyrus crossed his arms and closed his eyes, and he said angrily –One.

The other three Wind Gods knew what would come next. When Zephyrus did that, it meant they had three seconds to vanish from his view, and they had to return after a couple of hours without getting themselves into trouble while they were out.

-Two –said Zephyrus. Before he could say 'three', his brothers had disappeared. So he was alone when he opened his eyes. He sighed.

-Why are they so childish? –he asked himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Boreas arrived at Siberia. It was cold, big and deserted, or so he believed, so it was the perfect place to hide without any worries of encountering a human while Zephyrus was in a bad mood. Well, at least he was out of that boring cloud. "Maybe I'll train a little. There shouldn't be humans in a few kilometers round" thought Boreas, going to the summit of a big iceberg. And with that, he summoned the north wind and started controlling it, releasing a small amount of cosmos. He then made the wind carry some snow and he began making shapes in the air with it. After a few hours training, when he was about to finish, he sensed someone approaching him. Letting the snow fall, he melted with the wind so no one could see him and he hid his cosmos. Melting with the wind was a particular ability of the Wind Gods, and it allowed them to 'transform' into wind. In that form, they were completely invisible, and they could double their speed, but they couldn't attack.And only another Wind God had the power to make them return back to normal if they didn't want to. He then saw a blonde man reaching the top of the iceberg. "Crap, someone noticed me. I better go away right now…"

-Who's there? –shouted the man. –Show yourself!

Cursing his bad luck, Boreas started to go away. Just then, he thought of something: this was the fun he was looking for. With a huge grin in his face, he returned to the iceberg's summit. "Cool. I need to calm down a little and act cool like Zephyrus. Maybe he'll even battle me!"

-I know you're there! Show yourself, or else! –shouted the man again.

Boreas made the wind blow again and he laughed with a cold, icy voice. He decided he liked that tone, so he used it to talk to the human. Then, he summoned his Cloth and appeared before Hyoga.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After the battle, Boreas decided it was enough when Camus arrived. He then disappeared, melting again with the wind, and he went straight to the cloud he lived in.

-Cool! –he said. –The Cygnus Saint! When Notus and Eurus find out, they'll be green with envy! –he then thought about Zephyrus-… if HE finds out… -he shivered-… I'm dead.

He arrived and he returned back to normal. But there was no one there.

-Zephyrus! –he called. –Notus! Eurus! Anyone here?

He got no response.

-Weird… Zephyr is always here, and when he isn't, Notus and Eurus are fooling around… where are they?

-Right behind you, little brother.

Before Boreas could turn around, someone punched him hard in the head and he fell. But he recovered quickly and he stood up, facing his attacker.

It was Eurus.

-Eurus! –Boreas said, dropping his guard down. –Don't scare me like that! Why did you punch me!?

Eurus just smirked. –If I explain, it'll be no fun, Boreas. And you should never drop your guard in the middle of a fight.

-Eurus, what are you talking…?

-South Winds!!

Boreas turned around, and he could see Notus' attack heading directly towards him. He ducked, evading it, and the red crescent moons pierced thought the wall, which repaired itself immediately after the attack had passed through.

-HEY!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!? –shouted Boreas, angry. Then, he realized something.

The four Wind Clothes were practically identical, each of them with a short necklace, a belt and a small crown, the three with a stone in the middle. They had a small chest protector, shoulder pads with a semi-arc each, arm protectors and small knee pads. They also had two small wings in each of their boots. But they differed in their colors. Boreas' was blue with light-blue designs, Notus' was red with orange designs, Eurus' was green with light-green designs, and Zephyrus' was white with yellow designs.

But, looking carefully at Notus and Eurus, Boreas noticed they were also wearing a black bracelet on their left arm.

-Where did you get that from? –Boreas asked, not knowing anymore if he should trust his brothers.

-This? –said Notus, pointing at his bracelet. He smirked. –It's none of your business. Let's just say we found it-. He chuckled. –But you shouldn't be worrying about that. You should be worried about your life.

Boreas decided it was time to act seriously. Those weren't his brothers. Or, at least, they were being controlled by someone.

Eurus formed an "x" in front of him with his arms. Knowing what would come next, Boreas melted with the wind.

-East Winds! –shouted Eurus, throwing his arms back and launching his attack. Green blasts of wind in the form of crescent moons went towards Boreas, who evaded them. Just then, Notus appeared right in front of him.

-Fire Bullet! –he shouted, pointing at Boreas. From the tip of his finger, a small fireball went at two times the speed of light towards Boreas, who couldn't evade it. Boreas felt the Fire Bullet exploding when it touched him, covering him in burns.

"What's going on?" Boreas thought while he tried to run away, ignoring the pain. "The Fire Bullet is his second attack, but it shouldn't affect me so much…" Just then, Boreas felt a very familiar presence. He stopped and turned around, and he saw Zephyrus.

-Zephyrus! –Boreas exclaimed, and it was one of the few times he was happy to see his older brother. He was about to start telling him about Notus and Eurus when he saw it: a black bracelet in Zephyrus' left arm.

-No… You too, Zephyrus? –said Boreas, his voice breaking.

Zephyrus didn't answer. He just sent a wave of energy towards Boreas. It didn't hurt him, but it made him return back to normal. Then, Zephyrus said –Don't try to melt with the wind again to escape. You know I'm faster.

Notus and Eurus went to Zephyrus' side. Boreas couldn't believe it: his brothers were actually going to kill him!

Then, he had an idea. He prayed for Notus to have retained a little of his personality.

-Three against one is unfair –Boreas started, repeating each word twice in his head before speaking-. Come on, Notus, you said you could defeat me alone. Do you really need our older brothers, walking box of matches?

Notus immediately got angry, and he pointed at Boreas again. Eurus shouted –Stop, it's a trap! -, but it was too late.

-Fire Bullet!

-ARCTIC WINDS!!

Boreas put all his cosmos into that attack. The hot and cold collided, and water vapor was created in massive amounts. Boreas took his chance and tried to escape, but he heard Zephyrus' voice.

-Attack everywhere!

-East winds! –shouted Eurus.

Boreas was about to escape when one of Eurus' attacks reached him. Boreas winced in pain, and no sound escaped his lips, but it was all in vain: his Cloth shattered, making a broken-glass like noise.

Fearfully, Boreas looked up, and he found Zephyrus' smirking face.

-Game Over, Boreas –he said, and he hit him as hard as he could on the head, sending Boreas down to the Atlantic.

But, using his last amounts of cosmos, Boreas managed to melt again with the wind. He needed to help his brothers. He needed to find help. And he kept thinking of one name: Hyoga.

END OF FLASHBACK

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-… But I ran out of energy, and I fell in a park near the Sanctuary. Hyoga found me there, and I tried to tell him what happened, but I fainted. When I woke up, I was in Aquarius Temple, so I went out through the window to find him, and here I am –finished Boreas.

-Why through the window? –asked Seiya. –Isn't the door easier?

-The Aquarius Saint was entering the room, and I was too weak to melt with the wind to hide myself.

-Camus!? –screamed Hyoga. –Damn it! I should have known it! He has a copy of my key!

-But… -said Shun, while trying to calm down Hyoga-, who has the power to control the Gods?

-No idea –said Boreas-, but I can't risk my life returning home and trying to find out. My wounds will be healed up tomorrow, but my cosmos will take over a week to be 100 percent again.

The four Bronze Saints looked at each other. Then, Seiya said –Ok, Boreas, we'll go over there a minute or two to talk about your situation and decide if we're willing to help you or not. Understood?

Boreas nodded, and the four Bronze Saints went a few meters away.

-So, do we help him? –said Shiryu.

-He started a fight against me without any reasons! –complained Hyoga.

-But, as Athena's Saint, we must protect others. It's our duty –said Shun.

-I'm not going to fight Gods just because some idiot, bored, stupid moron has trouble with his family! And we must protect humanity, not another God! He's supposed to be able to fight his own battles!

-But he's in trouble, and besides, how would you feel if someone's controlling your brothers to attack you?

-Do whatever you want, but I'm not helping him. Damn it, I should have left him in that hole…

-But you didn't –said Shiryu-, so part of you wanted to help him.

Hyoga opened his mouth to answer, but Seiya interrupted. –I know! Let's ask the Gold Saints! Besides, if they decide to help, Camus can order it to you, and you can't disobey him!

-… I'm gonna dance in your grave –said Hyoga.

-But Seiya's right –replied Shiryu-, we'll need the Gold Saints, they're far more powerful then we are.

-…And they're here –said Shun fearfully.

Everyone looked up and they saw all 12 Gold Saints (and Kanon) looking at them and at Boreas.


	10. No explanation

Author's note: I know this has taken a l-o-n-g time to update, and I'm sorry for that. I've been a few weeks with internet, but university is really, really hard, and my parents want me to have good marks … Jeez, I wouldn't blame you if by now you have forgotten the entire plot…

But my exams are over, and I have time to write! On the other hand, I don't know when will be the next update. Doesn't matter, I'll update sooner or later. I'm not giving up! Now, to the story:

Ari wills, sorry, but I don't understand your question of Mu. If you can specify it a little more, I'll be glad to answer it in the next chapter. And Saori isn't on vacation; I'll tell you where she is in this chapter.

Everyone, thank for reading and for your reviews! I'm so happy to read them!

Oh, there're two announcements I want to make: From now on, Hyoga's officially the main character. After all, he's my sister's favorite. Plus, the chapters are going to have titles. It's better than having just 'chapter 1', 'chapter 2', etc, right?

Well, the same as always, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only write this because if I don't, I'd be breaking the law. So I don't own Saint Seiya.

--

The 12 Gold Saints were looking at Boreas. Some of them looked shocked, other looked as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing, and Camus… Camus looked as if he was about to explode with anger. And he wasn't looking precisely at Boreas.

-HYOGA!! –roared Camus. Hyoga flinched a little. He could almost _feel_ Camus' anger emanating from him.

Apparently, Milo COULD feel it, and he whispered something to Aldebaran. The Taurus Saint nodded, and he and Milo each grabbed one of Camus' arms.

-We'll be in Aquarius Temple –said Milo, while he and Aldebaran dragged Camus downstairs-. When you come, be sure Hyoga has a good explanation, or he's dead.

The trio disappeared, and all the remaining saints looked at Hyoga.

-What is a God doing in my garden, Hyoga? –asked Aphrodite, placing his hands on his hip. His voice was calm, but his light-blue eyes glowed with curiosity. Hyoga frowned.

-Why everyone automatically thinks this is my fault!? –he snapped, angry.

-Oh, sorry, we should also blame the other Saint who picked up a fight against a God without a reason –said Kanon, half smiling, and in a mocking tone. Hyoga turned to look at him, narrowing his eyes.

-Repeat that and I'll hurt you so badly that even Saga won't be able to recognize you!!

-Ehem –said Boreas. Everyone looked at him, Hyoga still having a glare in his eyes. –Why don't we talk in Aquarius? I think this will take quite a lot of time.

Everyone agreed (Hyoga complaining), and they went to Aquarius Temple, talking quietly between them.

--

2 hours later, Boreas had told them the entire story. Miraculously, Milo was able to control Camus so he wouldn't start attacking Hyoga or Boreas out of anger during the whole talk. After Boreas had finished, however, Camus seemed calmed, and deep in thought.

-So –said Aiolos-, even your lot has got family troubles –. He paused a moment. Then, he grinned-. I didn't expect it, knowing Posy and Zombie.

-Um… are you talking about Poseidon and Hades? –asked Aioria, turning to his brother.

-Yeah, but it's no fun to call them by their names.

-Yeah, I agree –said Boreas, grinning too.

-How could I lose to such a childish idiot? –asked Hyoga to himself, his hand on his forehead.

-That's my second name.

-I though all Gods were serious –said DeathMask, raising one eyebrow.

-Nah, it's just that you've only met Athena, TunaFish and Mr. I-can't-do-anything-without-Pandora –answered Boreas, purposely not calling Saori any nicknames-. Don't think we're all like them.

-You know what? You're funny –said Aiolos, laughing.

-Can we focus on the problem here? –asked Shaka, facing them, but with closed eyes. –Who knows what's going on. As far as I understand, his brothers may want him dead.

Boreas' smile disappeared immediately from his face. He turned to face the Virgo Saint, and a few of them held their breath; Boreas' eyes had grown cold and deadly, almost like if they were the North Wind he controlled. Everyone felt waves of his powerful cosmos emanating angrily from him, extending to all the room. He spoke, and his tone was one you could expect to be the voice of one of the most powerful beings in creation.

-Don't ever talk about something you ignore –he threatened-. I've known my brothers all my life, and I know they'd never try to kill me-. Then, his gaze softened, his cosmos calmed, and a sad tone filled his voice. -Those weren't my brothers… either that, or they're being controlled by someone –he finished.

Everyone fell silent, even Shaka. It was the first time they saw Boreas acting like a real god. Hyoga looked at him, remembering the fight they held in Siberia. But this wasn't pretended; the few seconds the Wind God showed his cosmos, it seemed even more powerful than the one he showed during their fight, and all the saints in the room could compare it easily with the one Athena herself possessed.

A few seconds passed. Then, Shura spoke.

-Who could be powerful enough to brainwash three Gods? –he said, trying to remember the mythology classes Shion used to gave them. –Zeus? –he asked again, remembering the Olympus' ruler.

-I don't think so –replied Boreas. He looked at no one in particular, the gaze of his light-blue eyes resting in the table- . If Zeus could do that, he'd choose Apollo, or even Aeolus, our father -. He smiled, all the sadness suddenly gone from his features, and Hyoga could see some pride in him-. He's way stronger than us –Boreas continued, cheering up a little, and his voice returned to normal -. After all, he's a second rank God, and he can control all eight types of winds. That power is even represented in his Cloth.

-Wait, hold on! Second rank? What's that? –said Milo, frowning.

-You see, we Gods have got ranks to sort us out. You know, the higher your rank, the more powerful you are. It's like you having bronze, silver and gold saints. But we have four levels, not three, and once you're in one of them, you're in it for the rest of the eternity or 'till you die, whichever comes earlier.

-How are you sorted into those ranks, and what is the level of Athena, Hades and Poseidon? –asked Dokho quickly, leaning forward. Hearing that, almost everyone looked at Boreas, expecting his answer.

Boreas noticed it, and he tried to give them a good one. –It's depending on our parents and the element we posses. For example, the only first rank gods I know are Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, and…

-Posy and Zombie are first rank!? –shouted Aiolos, making everyone jump.

-Yeah, but…

-But I defeated them! –said Seiya, a little shocked.

-Wait, YOU defeated them? –said Kanon, frowning. –I remember Athena doing that, not a little kid.

-I… wait, who are you calling little kid!?

Saga sighed. –Have you decided to discuss with every bronze saint by the end of the day or something like that? –he said, bored eyes looking at his younger twin.

Kanon opened his mouth to answer him, but Mu was quickest. -Don't start, Saga –he said in his soft voice-. And Kanon, stop contradicting everyone, please.

Kanon closed his mouth and crossed his arms, pissed. Seiya laughed a little.

-Don't push your luck, Seiya –warned Shiryu, sighing-. Kanon is right about something: it was indeed Athena who sealed Poseidon and killed Hades.

Seiya was about to complain when Boreas chuckled.

-Um… what is so funny? –asked Shun, tilting his head a little to the left.

-Really, you think old Lord of the Zombies is dead? –he laughed. – You're so innocent, you know?

-But… Athena stabbed her golden staff, Nike, through his chest! –exclaimed Aldebaran, surprised.

-You humans can say that's killing, but you need to fill two conditions to actually kill a god –Boreas raised his right hand in front of them, raising a finger-. One, you need to be a God or a Half god –he raised another one-; two, you need to kill him or her outside the element protecting them. Your Goddess 

matched the first one, but she defeated Rotten Corpse in the Underworld, so sooner or later he'll come back.

Everyone fell silent again as Boreas lowered his hand. Shun shivered, remembering how Hades had taken control of his body to attack his friends. Luckily, the other Saints helped him return to his own self, but he didn't know if the god could posses his body again.

-So... he's coming back to cause trouble again… -said Aphrodite, looking at Saga from the corner of his eyes. Kanon was more direct, looking at his twin directly at the eyes. After all, the Gemini Saint had been the one leading the group to the Sanctuary at the beginning of the last Holy War. Saga just closed his eyes, ignoring the stares. Deep inside, he knew he had done the right thing for Athena and for the humanity.

-Why are you so tensed up? Hades' an idiot –said Boreas, smiling broadly, and earning everyone's attention again. He noticed they were all looking at him, confused-. What? He could have defeated all of you and Athena at the same time centuries ago, but no, he wanted to play dramatic, and… -the god paused. Almost everyone in the room was sending deadly glares at him, and some angry cosmos could be felt without any effort. Boreas gulped. –Um… did I offend you or something?

DeathMask punched the table so hard it broke, and its shattered pieces scattered everywhere.

-Err… I'll take that as a yes.

Boreas ducked and evaded a piece of the table that had been thrown at him.

-DeathMask! –exclaimed Mu, looking at the furious Cancer Saint. –Stop it!

-Are you calling us weaklings, ice head!? –snapped the mentioned one, ignoring Mu. The Aries Saint rolled his eyes. DeathMask had passed all that power-means-justice and I-kill-for-fun stage, but he still didn't like being called a weakling. More precisely, he absolutely hated being called a weakling.

Depending on Boreas' answer, he could as well end up in Yomotsu Hirasaka.

Boreas seemed to understand, but if he did, he didn't show it.

-Not exactly. You're the strongest among humans, but still no match to a god.

-Now you've done it! PRAESEPE UNDERWORLD WAVES!!

DeathMask pointed at Boreas, and a few white rings of energy emanated from his finger, engulfing the god completely. And after the attack… he was gone.

-Um… he didn't evade it? –asked Aphrodite, getting near the point where Boreas had last been seen.

-Hmpf. That's what anyone gets when they call me a weakling -replied the Cancer Saint, crossing his arms.

-Weird. I thought he would be more powerful.

-Are you insulting me?

Everyone jumped and turned around. Boreas was behind them, unscratched and with a huge grin in his face.

-What… how did…? I mean… Huh!? –was the only thing DeathMask managed to say. After all, he was the only one who could escape from the deadly place once there.

-Why don't you get it? You can't defeat a god.

-But… my attack worked on a god before!

-Let me guess. Fourth rank. Those can't control their body once separated from their soul. Come on, that's so easy, I learned it with only 200 years… You just need to send your body to Yomotsu Hirasaka and blend it with your soul again. Then, getting away is easy.

Milo blinked a few times. –Just how old are you?

-Um… dunno, lost the count last millennium.

-Wow, that's older than Shion and Dokho together! –said a surprised Capricorn Saint.

-Let's put it this way. Athena has lived even more than I have, but she reincarnates in a human body every 250 years or so.

-243 –corrected Dokho.

-Ok, 243. Just multiply 243 times the number of Holy Wars there have been and you'll have more or less Athena's age, I don't know how old she was when the first one started…

-Um… which Holy War was the last one? –asked Aioria, raising an eyebrow.

-Maybe Shion would know –suggested Mu.

-Fine then, we'll ask old ram about it later –answered Aioros.

-Don't call my master that way, please. He's a very powerful Saint, and we need to respect him.

-Aw, it's not fun if we don't call him names –said Aioros, with puppy eyes.

Mu sighed, and some Saints laughed.

-Wait a minute –said Shaka, frowning a little-. You said only a God could kill another God, right?

-Yeah, why? –answered Boreas, raising an eyebrow.

-You also said DeathMask defeated a fourth rank god, but DeathMask is not a god.

-Good one –the God said, smiling-. The attack he used earlier separates the soul from the body and sends it to the Underworld. It's not exactly killing. I don't know what happened after that, maybe Hades claimed the lost soul for himself.

-Talking about that, what rank are you? –asked Aphrodite, curious. –If first rank are like Gold Saints, second rank are Silver, third rank are Bronze and fourth rank are not even considered true gods, right? So, what? Second, like your father?

Boreas blushed, and looked away from the Pisces Saint.

-Well, fourth ranks are gods, but they don't possess the strength to be called gods of something. They don't have a particular element, they just are protected by the earth in general, or the fire, or stuff like that.

-You're avoiding my question! –said Aphrodite, smiling broadly. –Are you fourth rank or what?

Boreas blushed even more. –Of… of course not! Didn't I just tell you they don't have a clear element? The North Wind that protects me is a clear element!

Most of them laughed at Boreas' discomfort. –So, you're third rank –finished Shura, still laughing a little.

-Stop it already! –exclaimed Boreas, crossing his arms and frowning a little, still red in the face. –Weren't we talking about other things?

-You ARE third rank! –exclaimed happily Aioros. –Hyoga, you were beaten by a Bronze God!

-Shut up!! –yelled Hyoga, and everyone laughed even harder. Kanon even fell from his chair, and the laugher increased.

Boreas couldn't take their laughing anymore, and he stormed out, cursing under his breath. After a while, everyone calmed down and Kanon sat on his chair again.

-Whoa, that was funny! –said Milo, grinning. A few saints nodded in agreement, smiling like the Scorpio Saint.

-Now are you going to start acting like real saints and stop laughing at everything? –asked Shaka, having lost already some of his patience.

Mu noticed it, and he talked quickly.

-Forgive them, Shaka. Now we're going to tell Shion what happened. He'll contact Athena and she'll be able to tell us what to do.

-Saori is in Japan, right? –asked Shun.

-Yeah, she said she wanted to visit her granddad's grave –cleared Seiya, resting his face in his closed hand.

-At least Tatsumi and the other five Bronze Saints are with her –said Shiryu, remembering Jabu's promise to call them if something happened.

-Don't count Tatsumi –joked Seiya-, the most he can do is try to scare saints with his bamboo sword.

-Don't mock Tatsumi, Seiya –said Shun, turning to face the Pegasus Saint.

-What? It's true!

-Come on, Seiya, don't start an argument with Shun –said Shiryu.

-Yeah, Seiya, 'cause Ikki's going to appear out of nowhere and he's gonna kick your horse ass –said Aioros, laughing.

-Leave my brother out of this, please –asked Shun-. I don't know where he is, and it worries me a little.

-Forget about it, Ikki is pretty able to take care of himself –commented Aldebaran, smiling at Shun.

Suddenly, Camus talked for the first time.

-Do you have any idea of where Boreas is heading to? –the Aquarius Saint asked, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

-Hey, you talked! –said Milo, looking at him surprised.

-Just answer me, idiot.

-No need to be rude… -Milo trailed off. –Um… talking 'bout that, where is he?

Camus rolled his eyes. –He went out using the front door, the one leading to Capricorn Temple. You pissed him so much he'll probably go all the way downstairs. And what are you going to tell the people in Sanctuary if they see him?

Everyone fell silent a few seconds.

-Crap! –exclaimed Aioros, standing up. –We need to find him! That idiot is wearing his Cloth, and if he reaches the city, he'll draw everyone's attention!

-We'll divide –said Saga, also standing up-. Groups of two, the same teams we were in at Siberia. Aldebaran, go with Shura and Aioria. If Aioria loses control, just knock him out.

-Hey! –protested the lion, angry.

-Just move!

Everyone exited Aquarius, and Hyoga took great care in staying out of Camus' way. He didn't want to angry his master again, after all.

-Hyoga…

Hyoga turned, looking at Camus. His master just sighed before looking at the blond.

-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled to you before knowing the details –he said. As soon as he finished, he looked away from Hyoga, who was surprised to hear those words. But when the shock passed, he managed to smile.

-It's nothing. My fault for fighting gods when I should have concentrated on the food.

Camus half smiled, and they continued their way downstairs, not angry with each other anymore.

--

"Those stupid humans… humiliating me in front of everyone… not fair… should have turned them all into small icebergs…" thought Boreas, running down the stairs. He easily reached Aries, and he continued his way towards the city, passing some confused trainees on his way there.


End file.
